Dreams Do Come True
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: Haruhi dreams about the perfect man for her. What happens when she sees him in person? Dreams do come true, right? Or maybe they don't. Find out what happens. Will they end up with each other or will they end up with no one?
1. A Past Memory and An Invitation

A/N: This is my first Ouran fic. I hope it is to your liking. This will be a HaruhixHikaru pairing. Please don't forget to leave comments so that I can improve my fics and that you can enjoy it better. Thanks ^^ I don't own Ouran.

Chapter 1: A Past Memory and an Invitation

Haruhi had the strangest of dreams. It wasn't a nightmare but it sent shivers down her spine. _What was that dream about?_ Haruhi wondered as she stood up to prepare breakfast. She was about to prepare a meal for two people when she remembered that she was alone. Her father died a few years ago after she became a lawyer.

**Flashback**

She walked with her father into the clinic. It was time for his monthly check-up. Inside the clinic, the doctor smiled when he saw them. "Good morning Mr. Fujioka and Ms. Fujioka." he greeted. "Good morning Dr. Takano." Haruhi returned the greeting with a smile while her father just nodded. "It's time for your check-up Ranka-san." Dr. Takano said while escorting him towards the x-ray room. A few minutes had passed before they emerged out of the x-ray room. "The x-rays will be ready in a while. Sorry for the long wait Ms. Fujioka." the doctor smiled apologetically. "It's fine. I don't mind waiting." she smiled back. A moment later a nurse handed him the x-rays. He examined them first before calling Haruhi's attention. "It's hard to say this but your father doesn't have enough time left to live longer. It's actually hard to tell until when he will last but my estimate would be a month or less." Dr. Takano said gravely. "Isn't there a way to lengthen his life span? Even for just another year?" Haruhi inquired. "I'm really sorry Haruhi. I'm afraid there's no way to do that." he replied. Haruhi knew that he's very sorry about her father. He's really serious about this matter if he used her first name. That shows how grave the situation is. Their conversation was interrupted shortly when they heard a shrilling scream. "What's wrong Yuuko?" the doctor questioned, concern showing on his features. "It's Fujioka-san. He suddenly collapsed." Yuuko explained. Wary and concern was etched in all of their faces.

What they saw shocked them all. Ranka was almost hidden under all the machines connected to him. "I'm asking you to leave the room Haruhi." Dr. Takano requested but it was more of a command. Haruhi left without uttering a word of complaint, the image of her father still lingering on her mind. _Dad, don't leave me. Not now._ Haruhi pleaded silently. "Ms. Fujioka, you may come in now. You're father's searching for you." the nurse announced. Haruhi tried to smile but failed miserably. The nurse can only shake her head with pity. They entered the room quietly so as not to disturb him. At first, silence prevailed except for the constant beeping of machines. "Haruhi?" Ranka started, his voice cracked. "Dad, I'm here." Haruhi said squeezing his hand. "I promise you that I'll find the perfect man for you." He smiled though it was for a fraction of a minute. "I know you will, Dad. Please rest. You need all the strength you can get for your operation." Haruhi pleaded. "I believe that I don't have much time, Haruhi. It's enough that you're here already. I don't want you to grow old without someone to take care of you. I will keep my promise even if it's the last thing I do." Ranka said determined to fulfill his promise. Haruhi just nodded in agreement, not wanting to upset him. _I must be strong for his sake._ Haruhi thought. She was asleep when Ranka whispered, "I'm sorry my dear if I have to leave you. Don't worry I'll still look over you." He breathed his last breath but not before kissing her forehead. Haruhi woke up with tears in her eyes, already dreading the reason behind it. She knew why and she was afraid to face the truth. She expected her father to smile at her when she faced him but no, his eyes were tightly shut, and he was no longer breathing. What caught her eye was the smile lingering in his lips in his sleep like state. She knew he was happy so she tried not to cry but she can't help the tears from falling. She cried for almost an hour before leaving the room to let the nurses do the necessary arrangements. She vowed that she will never cry again after this.

**End of flashback**

She continued preparing breakfast. All the while thinking about the strange dream she dreamt last night. _Was that Dad's way of showing me the perfect man?_ she thought. She ate silently in her kitchen. Since she's a prominent lawyer now, she can afford to buy many things. Actually, she bought the house she's living in. She also bought a black Jaguar for her car. After eating, she went to the shrine, housing both her parents' urns, and paid her respects to them. "Hi Mom and Dad. It's another sunny day. I hope everything will be fine. Well, I need to go now. See you later. Bye." Haruhi said with a bow then left her house. She was about to open the door to her Jaguar when she remembered her dream. She just shrugged it off as if it was nothing, not knowing that her dream might just come true.

He was a famous fashion designer alongside his twin brother, Kaoru. Women loved him, they adored him, and they lay at his feet worshipping him. He was brought out of his reverie when Kaoru called him. "Yo Hikaru! We need to go. Mom needs us now. She called five minutes ago to check on us. Come on." Kaoru urged. "Okay… okay. I'm coming." Hikaru answered back. _What does she need us for?_ Hikaru wondered.

When they arrived home, their mother was smiling widely. "Boys, I've got some big news. You're father's coming home. He should be here by now." She announced excitedly. The twin's jaws dropped. This was big news alright but they hadn't expected it to be this soon. "I'm home! Hikaru, Kaoru, and of course my beloved wife!" He exclaimed. As expected, he hugged them all tightly and gave each of them a gift. "Welcome back! Dad, you're finally here." the twins said in unison.

The remaining time of the day was spent in telling about what happened at work. They were enjoying their conversation when their father asked them the forbidden question. "So boys have you met any girls that you would like to introduce to me and your mom?" This inquiry always ended up with Hikaru walking out of the room and slamming the door to their room. Kaoru was already expecting him to do this when Hikaru surprised them all by staying quiet. "What's wrong honey?" their mother asked. He still didn't answer and was obviously deep in thought. It was as if he was fighting with himself over the matter. "I still haven't met anyone but I have a deal for you." he said all of a sudden, surprising them all. Their father's ears perked up when he heard this. "And what is your deal about?" he queried. "If I haven't found a girlfriend within a month then you can find one for me." Hikaru stated. "Are you sure about this?" Kaoru asked concern lacing his words. "Yup! And nothing can change my mind!" he said confidently. "Very well. I accept your deal. The deal will start tomorrow." their father said triumphantly. He had waited for this day to come. He was planning on doing the same thing and hadn't expected his son to take the initiative to do so. The whole ordeal ended when they all retired to their respective rooms, too tired to continue any form of conversation. The moment Hikaru's head felt the softness of their pillow, he was fast asleep. Kaoru was thinking about his twin so hard that he hadn't notice when he started to fall asleep himself. He must find the right one for Hikaru while finding the right one for him too. This was his last thought before sleep consumed him.

Haruhi went home late from work. She went directly to her study to check her mail. She got a few messages but one caught her attention. It was an invitation to an annual charity ball organized by her friend. She doesn't want to come but she doesn't want to disappoint her friend. It's not to be held at the Grand Gala where it usually is held. Instead it will be held at the Hitachiin manor. She has a week to search for the perfect dress. After reading her messages, she changed her clothes and went straight to bed. It was an hour after midnight when she suddenly jerked out of bed. She had the same dream again. She was starting to think when she would meet the mystery man in person. She went back to sleep without second thoughts and this time she was able to sleep peacefully.

Hikaru and Kaoru's parents were still awake, talking about the upcoming charity ball which is in one week's time. "Hikaru will find the right girl for him during the ball. I just know it." Mr. Hitachiin said. His wife only nodded before stifling a yawn. "We better sleep now if we want to wake up early for the preparations." he said quietly. They haven't told them yet because they wanted to surprise the twins.

A/N: What do you think? Please review and give ideas. I want to know what you like to add to this fic. Don't forget to leave comments so you can see improvements in my fics. Thanks^^


	2. A Night to Remember

A/N: I still don't own Ouran no matter how much I wish to own it. It belongs to Hatori Bisco. Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

The twins knew about the party, the moment they saw the decorations. They weren't surprised at all. It wasn't new to them so they both have bored looks. They were passing by the kitchen when they heard Yuuna, the organizer of the event, talk to their mother. "I've invited my friend. She's a lawyer and I think you'll like her." Yuuna said describing her friend. Their mother laughed a little before replying, "Of course. Any friend of yours will surely be nice." This piqued the interest of the twins. They walked away not wanting people to see them eavesdropping.

When safely in their room, they started talking about the mystery girl. "Do you think she's nice?" Kaoru asked. "We'll find out tomorrow night." Hikaru replied not paying much attention to his brother. Many things are in his mind that he failed to see his brother's knowing look.

Haruhi was almost panicking. Almost. She still hasn't found a dress to wear. _It seems that I need to buy one._ She thought shaking her head, not really wanting to buy a dress but it's the only other thing to do before she loses her sanity. Work had this effect on her so she decided that a little shopping will do her good. _Better go shopping for that dress than lose my sanity._ Haruhi mused. She got her keys then left the house with her black Jaguar.

The twins alighted from their limo and went inside their shop without another glance at their surroundings. Their shop was known for its designs and quality. Strawberry Kisses was the name of their shop. They weren't expecting to name their shop like that but it was the most suitable name with the kind of designs they make. They went straight to the back of their shop to fix their creations when a black jaguar parked in front of their shop.

Haruhi parked her car in front of Strawberry Kisses. It was her favorite place to buy clothes. In fact, almost all of her clothes are from this shop. The moment she entered, the shop assistants were quickly at her side. "Good morning Miss Fujioka." Aki greeted her with formality but her smile was a sign that she's familiar with their customer. "Good morning Aki." Haruhi smiled her reply and continued, "You really don't have to call me that. I told you many times before that you just have to call me Haruhi." "Of course. How may I be of assistance to you?" Aki replied sweetly. She already knew why Haruhi was here but she still wants to hear what exact clothing material she needs. "I need a dress. Simple yet elegant in a way." Haruhi stated. "May I ask for what occasion you would be needing it?" she inquired. "I'm going to wear it tomorrow night at a charity ball." She replied, knowing that Aki would give her the perfect dress.

After fitting a few dresses, both Haruhi and Aki gasped at her reflection. She was wearing a simple white dress just coming above her knees with a black ribbon around her waist. It was simple but it looked elegant at the same time. It was just as Haruhi described. It was the dress she wanted. It was as if the dress was made only for her since it looked perfect on her. The style, the design, the fit, everything about the dress compliments her completely. Haruhi didn't think twice, she bought it, not really caring about the price. After paying for the dress, she asked Aki if she could help her dress up tomorrow night. Aki agreed readily since she really enjoyed doing others' hair and make-up. Haruhi smiled at her friend before thanking her. She left with a wave before speeding off in her car.

After she left, the twins came out of the back room and questioned her why she was giggling. Aki apologized and explained that her friend came to buy a dress which is the most expensive one that they have. This surprised the twins immensely. They know what dress she was talking about. Whoever bought that dress has exquisite taste. They nodded their heads in unison when she asked them if she could take her day-off tomorrow so that she can help her friend prepare. Before they dismissed her, they were wondering about her friend. Now they have two mystery women to think about. They may be the same woman and they maybe two different women. They're really not sure. Their day ended nicely since Aki's friend came and bought that dress.

Aki arrived early in the morning. As promised, she brought her make-up and hair accessories plus many other jewelries and accessories she may use. "I'm sorry if I had to drag you to this. It's just that I don't usually do my hair and make-up." Haruhi said apologetically. "It's okay. I really love dressing up other people. Don't worry about anything Haruhi." Aki said waving her hands in front of her.

Most of the day was spent in styling her hair and talking about the party. They hadn't notice that it was almost time for the party to start. Haruhi and Aki were caught off guard when Haruhi's cellphone rang. "Hello Haruhi where are you? It's almost time for the party to begin. I wanted to introduce you to the Hitachiin family before the charity ball commence. I know you're doing your best to look good. You're already pretty so please come over here." Yuuna requested while Haruhi only chuckled before agreeing her consent. "Okay. I'll be there. Wait for me near the door entrance. See you there." She replied with a giggle. _Haruhi must really be excited about this if she giggled. She never giggles unless she's really excited or amused._ Yuuna mused and a smile was plastered on her face.

The Hitachiin family descended the stairs and entered the ballroom where the charity ball will be held. Kaoru saw Yuuna near the door as if waiting for someone to arrive. _Oh, I forgot. She invited her friend here. She must be waiting for her._ Kaoru thought before greeting her. "Good evening Miss Himejima. Are you waiting for someone? You seemed to be expecting someone to come through those doors. Did you by any chance invited someone?" He questioned. "Well, actually yes. I did invite my friend. She should be here any minute from now." She replied with a grin. "I see. I hope your friend enjoys the party." He replied with a bow. Then he left after their conversation to return to Hikaru's side. "What did you ask her?" Hikaru asked with suspicion. "Nothing much. I just asked her if she invited someone. I just wanted to confirm what we overheard." He answered confirming his brother's suspicion. "Well, what did she say?" Hikaru inquired trying hard to hide his anxiety. His brother saw through him but answered anyway, "She said that she did invite a friend and that her friend should be here any minute from now." "Very well. We must now prepare ourselves. They expect us to entertain the guests." He said, effectively ending their small chat. Kaoru just shrugged and followed as they went back inside the ballroom.

Haruhi looked like a goddess in her dress. Her long hair was slightly wavy and she was wearing light make-up. She was donning a three-inched stiletto heels that matched her outfit perfectly. Her accessories complimented her eyes and skin so well that it made her look like an ethereal being walking on earth. Her hair was waist length since she stopped cutting her hair when her father died. It was what her father wanted so she fulfilled his little wish.

"You look perfect. Simply perfect Haruhi." Aki said proud of her work. "Thank you Aki. If it wasn't for your help I wouldn't look like this." Haruhi replied sheepishly. "It's nothing. Now go before Yuuna-san gets worried again." Aki shooed her off. Haruhi just laughed as she rode her car and sped off.

There was still five minutes left before the party starts. Haruhi was just in time. Yuuna spotted her without difficulty. She was practically a jewel in the midst of many stones. She was an angelic vision in white. "Haruhi! I'm glad you came. Now I'll introduce you to the Hitachiin family." Yuuna led her to where the said family is seated. All eyes were on them. Well most of them on Haruhi than Yuuna.

The twins noticed this and were curious as to who Yuuna was with. They saw her pulling someone with her towards their table. They still can't see the figure behind her but they caught a glimpse of what she was wearing. _She's the girl who bought our dress. So they are the same person after all. But who is she?_ The twins wondered.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. She the friend I'm talking about the other day." Yuuna introduced placing Haruhi in front of her. "Good evening. It's nice meeting you all." Haruhi said politely with her angelic voice. The moment Yuuna placed Haruhi in front of them; both twins were awe-struck. It was as if a goddess came down to earth just to visit them and hearing her voice only worsened their delusional state. "You mean the Haruhi Fujioka? The most successful, youngest, and prominent lawyer in Japan?" Mr. Hitachiin asked not believing his eyes. "Yes, she's the one. I'm quite surprised that she's that well-known." Yuuna said. "Well, it's our family's great honor to meet you personally Miss Fujioka." Keiji said and bowed to Haruhi. Haruhi bowed back and replied, "It is also a great honor meeting you and your family Mr. Hitachiin." "I don't mind the formality but I prefer being called Keiji." Mr. Hitachiin requested. "Of course Keiji-san. I also want to be called by my first name if you don't mind." Haruhi nodded her head in agreement. Keiji agreed with a nod. "Boys, do you mind introducing yourselves to our guest?" Keiji said nudging their elbows when he noticed them staring at Haruhi. This caused them to be brought back to reality. "Oh, we're sorry. I'm Hikaru." Hikaru began and Kaoru continued, "I'm Kaoru. We're twins by the way." "It's our pleasure to meet you Miss Fujioka." They both finished with a grin. Their parents smiled apologetically to Haruhi for their sons antics. "Forgive them. They've always been like that to new acquaintances." Keiji said. "It's okay Keiji-san. It's fine. It amuses actually to see them act like that." Haruhi smiled and caused the twins to blush. "Nice to meet you too Hikaru-san." She said shaking Hikaru's hand. "Nice to meet you too Kaoru-san." She said shaking Kaoru's hand. The twins looked at each other, sending a message which showed their shock through their eyes. _How could she tell who's who? We made sure that nobody will be able to differentiate us from each other._ The twins told each other through their eye contact. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Yuuna excuse them to go to their own table.

Hikaru followed Haruhi's every movement with his eyes. Keiji saw this and he smirked inward at how their deal seems to progress faster than he expected. _It seems that this is just the perfect place and time for my son to take action_. Keiji mused. "Son, it seems that she has gotten your attention. Don't forget about our deal now." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice. "I'm not one to easily forget things Father. I'm the one who suggested that deal so I won't forget it that fast." Hikaru stated then continued with a hushed voice that is barely audible, "Yes, it appears that I'm quite taken with her."

At Haruhi's table, she can't help the feeling that she already met him. Then her dream suddenly flashed before her. _Is he that man?_ She questioned herself. _He is that man Haruhi. He is the one that I have chosen for you._ A voice that sounded much like her father's said in her head. When she heard this, she didn't believe it at first but when she recognized her father's voice she didn't doubt it a bit.

Hikaru's eyes keep wondering back to Haruhi. He was the one who designed the dress she was wearing. Now that he saw her wear it, he wants to design more clothes for her. _I better ask Aki more about her._ Hikaru kept in mind but for now he would have to ask her himself.

Kaoru was always following Hikaru's gaze and he observed that it was always ending up on her. _It's obvious that he likes her. Very much indeed if his gaze and attention are on her. It also appears that his thoughts are occupied by her._ Kaoru contemplated while looking at his brother from the corner of his eyes.

They were brought out of their thoughts by their father's voice. "Boys, I want you two to get to know her more. We might need her assistance someday. It will be to our advantage if she agrees to become our lawyer." Keiji ordered strictly. "Of course Father." They said in sync.

Yuuna, being the organizer and host of the charity ball, asked the band to play some mellow tune for the guests to dance to. She was still saying some announcements when the twins came into her line of sight. She watched with amusement as the twins' smirk widened every time Haruhi politely rejects one male after another from dancing with her. Yuuna just watched them carefully before returning to her seat.

The twins watched with interest as Haruhi declined all of the males' requests to dance. They saw how she gracefully shook her head with each time she turns a man down. Their gazes were so intent on her that every move she makes seen by them. Of course Hikaru's gaze was more intense than Kaoru's and Kaoru saw this. They saw her elegantly make her way through the crowd and enter their garden. Kaoru turned away when he saw his brother follow her. He silently followed him and hid behind a plant.

Haruhi wasn't aware that Hikaru was following her. While she was marveling at the vast garden, she didn't know that a man was observing her every move. "The roses are so beautiful. I can't imagine that they could be this beautiful." Haruhi whispered." She stated as she smelled one rose. The roses were in full bloom and their scent filled the night air. "I'm glad that they're to your liking. They are beautiful indeed but your beauty transcends theirs." Hikaru said in a whisper. Haruhi turned around to come face to face with him. "Thank you for your compliment. I've always loved roses the most and your garden is simply wonderful Hikaru-san." She breathed. He just stood there motionlessly due to shock since she was able to tell them apart. She did it yet again. "Are you sure that I'm Hikaru and not Kaoru?" He inquired with a mischievous tone. Haruhi just blinked a few times before answering him, "I'm sure. You're Hikaru and not Kaoru." Hikaru noticed that she dropped the formality when she answered him. The way she said his name sounded as if she knew him long ago. Anyway, he likes the way she says his name, it comes out naturally.

He wasn't able to answer right away because he was busy staring at her. She was beyond beautiful and he can't seem to place a word to describe it. This image of her behind a background of fully bloomed roses was so alluring and the moonlight on her skin illuminated her and created an illusion that you are in the presence of a goddess. "Hikaru are you okay?" she asked worry etched on her features. "Yes, I'm okay. No need to worry." He replied without thinking. "Then you admit that you're Hikaru. Why else would you respond to my question?" She said bluntly. He inwardly smacked his forehead. He had admitted it without his knowledge. Haruhi began to laugh at his dilemma. Her laughter was like a very sweet tune to his ears. It was like silver bells ringing in harmony. He laughed with her then since it was easy to be with her and to be around her. When he's in her presence, he feels a calm that he'd never felt before that it makes him want to stay with her so he wouldn't lose that feeling of comfort and contentment. She was having so much fun with him that she failed to notice a pair of eyes that's identical with her companion's watching them intently.

_I can't believe that he's the one Dad chose for me._ Haruhi thought placing a finger to her chin while tilting her head slightly. This was enough for Hikaru. He can't hold back anymore. Seeing her like this was too much for him to handle. He suddenly placed his lips over hers. Even though it he did it all of a sudden, he was able to kiss her gently. The kiss lasted for only a brief moment and they were both flushed when it ended. Haruhi was incapable of thinking clearly for a few minutes because of his actions but she can't deny that she enjoyed it even if it was for a short period of time. Hikaru, however, was amazed that she hadn't ran away from him. While Kaoru stepped away from the scene not able to take it any longer. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that all of a sudden. It's just that I wasn't able to control myself at that time." Hikaru apologized looking directly at her. "It's okay. Just don't that again without warning me at least." She replied with a blush. He nodded his head thankful that she understands him.

"Well, it's getting late and I need to go home." Haruhi said startling him. "You're not leaving without giving me the pleasure of dancing with you." He stated. Haruhi thought about it for a second but she nodded her head no. "Please Haruhi. Just this dance and I'll let you go home." He pleaded removing the formalities between them. This caused her to change her mind and dance with him. Both of them were happy to be in each others' arms and dancing to the beat of their hearts. It was a tune created by their feelings for each other. They both decided to call it the Moonlight Waltz due to the fact that they're dancing to the light of the full moon. _I will never forget this night._ They simultaneously thought. It was a night to remember.

A/N: I named Mr. Hitachiin Keiji since I don't know his first name. If anyone of you knows please tell me. Before I forget, please tell me also Mrs. Hitachiin's first name because I forgot. Thanks. Anyway, did you like it? Don't forget to review. ^^


	3. Surprise Visit

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. By the way in this fic Hikaru and Haruhi never knew each other. Sorry if I didn't mention it before. Hehehe… Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3: Surprise Visit

Haruhi was dreaming about that night. The night during the party.

She can't believe that she met the guy in her dreams.

'Maybe that's really the guy intended for me. Thanks Dad.' She mused then decided to go visit her friend Aki.

Hikaru wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know every little detail about her. From what she likes to what she dislikes. He just needs to know.

'Better go to the shop. Aki's going to be going home tired today. Due to my interrogation. Hehehe.' He thought before leaving for their shop.

"Good morning Haruhi! What happened last night? I heard the event was a hit. So what happened?" Aki greeted her enthusiastically. Haruhi just giggled.

"It was great! The Hitachiin family was nice and of course Yuuna was a great emcee." Haruhi started.

She was about to continue when someone arrived and interrupted her.

"Hikaru!" she exclaimed. "Haruhi!" he said surprised to see her there.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

"You first." Hikaru volunteered while Haruhi blushed.

"I'm just visiting my friend Aki. How about you? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I work here." He simply said.

"You work here? In Strawberry Kisses? Really?" she inquired.

"I own it. Actually both me and Kaoru." He replied sheepishly.

"I see. I didn't know that. Well, I need to go now. Wouldn't want to be late for work. See you later." She said with a wave.

"Wait! Before you leave, may I have your number?" he queried.

"Sure." She nodded then gave her number.

"I better go. Bye." She said then left.

Hikaru waved then turned to face Aki.

Aki just gulped and thought, 'This isn't good.'

"Aki… I need you to answer some questions for me." Hikaru said while walking towards her.

'This will be a long day.' She sighed.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was really tired today so I wasn't able to write anything else. I'm lucky that I even typed it. Anyway, don't forget to review. 'Till next time.


End file.
